


Domestic Tranquility

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, On the Run, Sex In A Cave, Treason, an AU for an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: Instead of telling Burr that he’s out of his mind, Alexander goes along with his plan to see out a rebellion in the new territory.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Domestic Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was originally written early 2017, as writing exercises to a friend with the idea “what if hamburr did go off to try and conquer part of North America?” I’ve thought it about it a lot over the years and well. Now it’s time to release it into the world.
> 
> This is an AU of my AU fic, A More Perfect Union. I guess you don’t have to have read that to understand this — it’s over 335,000 words if you want some reading to do, lol. (Basically, Alex survives the duel and then he and Burr become friends and then lust after each other for a very long time.)
> 
> This fic is set before they are “together”, a little bit after they kissed and have decided to ignore it happened.

Instead of telling Aaron that he's out of his goddamned mind, Hamilton goes along with the proposed plan: see to a rebellion in the new territory.

Aaron immediately regrets saying anything — it's his idea so it'll probably be a disaster — but it's too late. Hamilton doesn’t change his mind once it’s made up. 

So he has a very expensive goodbye to his favorite whores, and almost cries to Theo about it. But he still leaves the next morning with Hamilton.

-

Alexander and Eliza make love slow, passionate. Alexander cries, after, tells her, "Go with us."

"You know I can't," she says.

"But still." He thinks of why he's doing this. He isn't sure. 

\- 

"You better take care of him," Eliza says. Threatens, she gathers as much intimidation she has. It must work because Aaron Burr blinks, looks taken aback.

He bows his head. "I will protect his life with my own."

"Good."

\- 

Aaron thinks he'll kill Hamilton three days into their journey. Nobody knows yet of their It's-Probably-Treason ( _not really if it's against Jefferson_ they argue, switching sides of the argument every day), so they rent shady inns and give false names. 

They bicker their plans in French in case anyone listens through the door. Aaron received word from Wilkenson that all is going to plan in the Louisiana Territory. Hamilton has doubts. He claims that Aaron is leading them to their deaths.

"Maybe I am!" Aaron snaps. He wishes he were dead, but instead he’s very much alive, trapped in a too small room with Hamilton swearing at him in French.

Hamilton throws his boot at him. When he misses, he limps over and smacks Aaron’s shin with his cane.

Of course they share beds (is anything else expected?). Aaron lays down first while Hamilton says he has to stay up and _do things_ but he eventually gives in too, and climbs into bed puts his cold feet on Aaron’s leg, where he had whacked him earlier. He faces Aaron instead of their customary back-to-back. Close enough that Aaron can count those lovely freckles.

"I'm sorry," Hamilton says. Whispers only for Aaron. "But I just..."

He never says what he means. Instead, he inches closer to Aaron and puts his head on his pillow. Under the blanket Aaron squeezes his shoulder.

"I know."

\- 

Alexander sucks Burr's cock in Virginia. 

Wait, there's more before that.

They get to Virginia, the _worst_ state in the union, the British could have kept it, of course Jefferson wanted the capital in a swamp — a swamp! It's hot and he misses Eliza and his kids and he's just now realizing this is serious and who knows how long they'll be gone and if this stupid plan will even work, they're just two war-bred men searching for something to fill that void, and Burr is the most irritating man in the world, of all the stars in the universe, and he is all he has.

Even more irritating when he presses his perfect cock against Alexander in his sleep. Alexander is wide awake all at once. He grips himself, stiffening in his hand as Burr mumbles in his sleep and ruts forward, sliding against the curve of his ass like it's meant to, and _fuck_ the sound Burr makes when it rubs against Alexander’s nightshirt, hiking it up and meeting skin.

They've been circling this for too long and what the hell. If Alexander is wrong then maybe they can end this journey early. Burr will sulk and go back home and they’ll never speak to each other again, or he will kill Alexander and end it. Either way, Alexander won’t have to deal with it anymore.

Alexander shakes Burr awake.

"Burr. Are you happy to see me or is that a gun?"

Being torn from such a pleasant dream is unfair but Alexander enjoys seeing Burr sputter. Alexander stops him before he has the chance to flag.

"Because I find myself in a similar situation," Alexander says and he presses forward so Burr can _feel_ and he kisses Burr, not like before, the first time, but rough and intense and Burr chokes on a moan as Alexander rubs their cocks together.

"Alex — damn you—" is all Burr manages to say as Alexander goes down, takes Burr in his hand _finally_ and licks and sucks and it's been years (and years and years) since he's had a man but it's the same. He takes his cock into his mouth and he has Burr quietly swearing and biting at the sheets and Burr is so so good, he comes warm and salty in Alexander’s mouth with a groan of a warning (a tug of the hair and _Alex_ ). Alexander swallows it down but there must be some remaining on his lips because Burr wrinkles his nose when he brings him up for a kiss.

He must get used to it though because he kisses Alexander deeply and it's all tongue and teeth. Probably a distraction as he tugs Alexander through a clumsy handjob. It's still good through — Alexander comes with stickiness between their stomachs and Burr kisses him, can't stop kissing him.

-

And then the next morning, it happens again, and again.

\- 

Aaron needs to learn to trust no one. His contacts turn in him, reporting back to Jefferson, and Wilkenson is arrested.

And then he and Hamilton are fugitives.

In a cave in some unnamed area, Hamilton complains. _My clothes are dirty and I’m hungry and you’re so mean to me and it’s too hot._

"Aren't you from the Caribbean?" Aaron asks. "Shouldn't you be used to the heat?"

"It's different. It wasn't a fucking marsh." Alexander scowls at him. "And I was much younger and I wasn't on the run and my company was more pleasant."

Alexander ends up stripping bare. "It's too _hot._ " He lies on his back, speads out. It looks comfortable and there's nobody out here, so Aaron joins him. Naked and laid free.

Aaron ends up fucking Hamilton by firelight. Hamilton convinces him. He shows Aaron him opening himself up with spit and his fingers until he's clutching his ass as an invitation and saying "please do this one thing, at least give me a proper fuck before we die."

Aaron thinks to leave him there empty and begging for it but his groin aches and there are no whores in the middle of nowhere (and he has no money, regardless), and he figures that Hamilton won't suck him off for days if he refuses this, so. He pushes into Hamilton and—

—it's marvelous. He feels his cock give way inside and Hamilton makes a sound Aaron has never heard before, not even when he sucked his cock. Hamilton is panting and sweating already and saying, "I'm fine, I'm fine." Aaron brushes away sweaty hair and kisses the back of Hamilton’s neck and he's not mad at him anymore.

(It's difficult to be angry when Hamilton is tight around him and is making those strangled noises in this throat as Aaron slowly starts moving and he can never stay mad at him for long.)

"Please don't leave me, Aaron," Alex says after, curled up next to him. It’s almost loving, if Aaron allowed himself to think it.

"Not ever."

**Author's Note:**

> There are more parts but they are buried in my email and notes somewhere so I need to find and spiff them up. 
> 
> Thanks to bluecarrot for the title, and more.


End file.
